


Regarding Us

by chucks_prophet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Humor, But I do also touch on e12 so spoilers are in play, Cas is a Sweetheart as Usual, Dialogue Heavy, Episode: s12e11 Regarding Dean, Episode: s12e12 Stuck In The Middle (With You), Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Mainly coda for e11, Plot Twists, Post-Episode: s12e11 Regarding Dean, Post-Episode: s12e12 Stuck In The Middle (With You)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9836102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chucks_prophet/pseuds/chucks_prophet
Summary: “I couldn't remember you.”"Dean, it's okay.""No, it's not, man!" Dean yells, clutching his head, "I felt it! When I said your name aloud for the first time - especially when I said your name aloud, I...” He plops onto Cas’s mattress, arms drooping next to him like loose pendulums. “I felt it."Cas tilts his head, but not in his usual Cas way. This tilt is more weighed down, more careful. "What are you saying, Dean?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I whipped up today, quick and dirty (food analogies because I'm always hungry), after one thing led to the next and I ended up writing the whole thing rather than a strip of dialogue. Whoops?  
> It's shorter than my usual stuff, I know, but I added just a bit more, then looked it over and realized it's complete the way it is. Hopefully ya'll will see that too.  
> Also, I can't believe Cas saying "I love you" is even canon???? Anyone else? Bueller, Bueller? My inner writer still has to adjust.
> 
> Stay awesome, everyone!

 

“I couldn't remember you.”

"Dean, it's okay."

"No, it's not, man!" Dean yells, clutching his head, "I felt it! When I said your name aloud for the first time - _especially_ when I said your name aloud, I...” He plops onto Cas’s mattress, arms drooping next to him like loose pendulums. “I felt it."

Cas tilts his head, but not in his usual Cas way. This tilt is more weighed down, more careful. "What are you saying, Dean?"

Cas saying his name after every sentence like a droplet of ink from a leaky pen would sound redundant to anyone else's ears, but it keeps Dean grounded in the present. Maybe that's why he says it. Maybe Cas needs to reassure himself Dean's there, too, he thinks as Cas scoots closer to him.

"What did you feel?" he asks, tearing Dean from his thoughts.

"I... I don't know."

"Dean—"

"It's not like that," Dean says, sighing as he lifts his head to look straight ahead. "It's just... ever since Hell, I've tried to push my feelings out with a Djinn and a bottle of Jack. But now..."

Cas doesn't move closer, nor does Dean look at him as Cas asks through bated breath, "Now?"

Dean rolls his eyes. Not at Cas—at the earth. At his life. "I'm not even sure what I feel. It was scary enough not knowing who I was, but having my feelings rush back to me like that was..."

"Overwhelming," Cas offers, nodding. "I felt the same way raising you."

"What was it like?” Dean asks. “Raising me, I mean?"

"From an angelic perspective, difficult. But from a human prospective..." Cas stops to smile. Though his teeth barely show, it's like the mouth of the sky opening. And with the sharp intake of his breath, it has the potential to take all the stars with him. "Beautiful. Your resurrection was more than miraculous, Dean. Your soul, it was... it still is... the most beautiful thing I've seen before I even knew the concept of the word."

Dean's lips pull into a small smile, too. "Did you just call me difficult?"

"The _mission_ , Dean."

"I thought I _was_ the mission."

Cas laughs quietly, "Okay, I suppose I might have _accidentally_ referred to you as difficult."

"You too, you know,” Dean says.

"What?" Cas asks. "I'm difficult too?"

"No," Dean chuckles - a foreign sound to grace his lips, "well, I mean..."

Cas scoffs, but the smile's off Dean's lips as he licks them - as if a reservoir needs to be wetter. As if his words won't come spilling out any minute. He twists his hands in his lap and chooses that as his new focal point. "What you said about loving me – us,” Dean says. “I love you, too. I just thought you should know."

Cas's smile doesn't falter. "I know."

"No, I mean...” He grinds his jaw. “When I looked into the mirror and I was trying to remember you, I thought I was gonna say you were my... my boyfriend."

Dean's starting to get seriously concerned, because Cas's smile's only growing wider.

"What?" he asks.

"You obviously don't remember _everything."_

"What's that supposed to—?"

That question's swallowed by Cas, as he leans the rest of the way in and kisses him.

Dean makes a cross between a confused and a contented noise, because Cas's lips are on his and his hand on his face is soft, but his stubble is rough, and he smells like lavender soap and every sensation is lighting up at once like a firework display during the Fourth of July.

And Cas pulls away too quick, because Dean's chasing after him.

"I was waiting for you to realize," Cas says, blue eyes shining. “We've been together three weeks before you got hexed."

Dean throws his head back. “What? But, Rowena, she reversed the spell—”

“Since when is Rowena to be trusted?” Cas poses. Dean can’t argue there. “The spell must not have reversed everything in a timely manner.”

"Seriously?!" Dean blurts, "I've been missing out on that for two whole weeks?!"

"Well, to be fair, we've _both_ been missing out on it for a _lot_ longer,” Cas says with a short laugh.

Dean’s eyebrows dance on his forehead as he asks, “And-and when you said you loved me that night—”

“It was a declaration of romantic love, yes,” Cas confirms, then scrunches his face. “Although, not _literally_ very romantic, given the time and place…”

"Cas,” he begs, “I’m—"

Cas interrupts him with another kiss, this one a little longer than the first (last?). "Let's just catch up," he responds additionally as he pushes Dean into his mattress, "sound good?"

Dean just laughs with Cas moving towards his neck, "I— _ah_ , I can get behind that."


End file.
